scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scoobypedia:Policy
Official Policy on Scoobypedia, is a set of guidelines, rules and codes of conduct to be followed by visitors and editors. Policy is subject to change at any time by admins. If you're new to this wikipedia, please study this article carefully and you'll be a big help to this wiki. Editing *Whatever you type must be 100% true, although there are exceptions we only accept the truth. *Be sure that what you type is understandable and readable, that includes putting commas, apostrophes and every name capitalize. *Every character, episode and movie must have an infobox. *The rows of infobox should not be changed, there is no reasoning for changing them, as they have been added in the template in a specific order. *When adding an infobox to a new page, the rows must be put in the order according to how they are in the template. *If you have a suggestion of switching or adding a new row, then please discuss it with the admins first. *The gaps in an infobox (.e g. "| image= Image name" should not be altered, either. *"Physical appearance": We make sure to include clothing (if he or she wears any). Also what kind of hairstyle is a nice touch. *Episodes or movies that have yet to be released shall be protected to avoid opinions. They shall remain protected until officially released. *Every show and episode title in headings must be italic. *If any section is missing details or an image, put up an expansion tag or an image tag and write down what's missing in source mode. You can learn how to put these up by looking in source mode of an article with these tags. Adding them up puts them in categories like "Articles needing expansion" and "Articles requiring images" automatically. If any section is filled, delete the section in the tags, if all is filled then remove the tag completely. *Sometimes editing is best using source editor, it's delicate and can be confusing, but if you learn about the symbols, marks and publish your edit in source mode, you'll have less trouble. *"Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches": They must be in the order they happened in a show. Synopsis *Synopses must have paragraphs that has most details of what happens in an episode, movie or book. We don't want them to be too short with just a few sentences. Also, we would like it all to be finished in the first try, you may use Wordpad if you need to take any breaks and you can paste it here. We don't copy from other wikipedia's or pages, every history and synopsis must be unique. *Even if a synopsis is finished, you can improve it to make it look better. *You don't need to refer to the fact that the medium in which you are writing is the beginning or ending, as these should be a given for anyone who will be reading, that they can rely on the fact that, yes, the synopsis would logically begin with how the episode or movie opens and the ending of the synopsis would logically end with how the episode or movie ends. You can see examples of how synopses should be done by reading along articles with complete synopses. *Synopses shouldn't be written in a first or second person narrative, it should only be written in a third. So instead of writing "We see the gang go to the Malt Shop", or "I see the gang go to the Malt Shop", it should be "The gang go to the Malt Shop." History *No section has to be immediately filled with details of what has occurred, but it can't be an empty section. Therefore, we put a temporary placeholder in italics which says "Insert details here". If you wish to replace this, then it should not only be removed, but what you replace it with should not have the italics left behind, as the italics were only part of the placeholder. *If you are unable to remove the italics, go to source mode and remove the italic type between the sentence. *If you can only cover the basics, then please add "History is incomplete" to the expansion tag at the top of the page. Alternatively, if the history section is complete of what has occurred upon your doing or someone else's then the note of an incomplete status should be removed (and if this is the only entry in the expansion tag, then the tag should be entirely removed). *Be sure to leave a link at the end of each section that shows which episode, movie or book took place. And be sure to put it in italics for example (Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright). Note that link the title before putting it in italics, cause upon doing so will remove the italics. The brackets do not have to be in italics. *For articles relating to Superman or Batman, only add information that's in-universe of the Scooby franchise. Do not add anything that's outside of the Scooby franchise. Links *Links are important to instantly go to other articles, be sure to type the name of the targeted page exactly as it's called. If the words on the link are blue that means that page exists, if red it's the opposite. Headings do not get linked. *"Templates": We put templates in place of the episode or movie title as links, look here to see how to put up the templates. *If a word has a red line underneath it means that either the wiki doesn't recognize that word, or it means that it's misspelled. You can look it up in a dictionary and if it's spelled correctly and a line appears don't worry about it, all that matters is that it's spelled correctly. *We do not leave redirects to articles. New articles *When making a new character article, be sure to put in the infobox, physical appearance, personality, history and appearances. But this proves impossible then at the very least, it has to include a filled infobox with details including the appearance, and an introductory line of that character. Intros shouldn't let the page name be a lead in to who the page is about. For example, Scooby-Doo's page doesn't begin with "is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Inc." just because the page name is already called Scooby-Doo, instead it begins with "Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Inc." *Episode, movie and book articles must have these headings in this order "Premise", "Synopsis", "Characters", "Locations", "Objects", "Cast", "Cultural references", "Miscellaneous", "Notes/trivia", "Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches", "Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities", "In other languages", "Home media" and "Quotes". *For information on how to add these section, please look up the Manual of Style. *For more information, look here. *We do not add videos to new articles, unless they are movie trailers for the movie in question. Behavior *All editors must be on good behavior and get along with one another, any vandalism will get banned immediately. *You must also have patience if your edits aren't good enough, we don't do this to make you angry, we do all we can to help you reach your full potential. *Even though sometimes it's hard to accept, you can learn from your mistakes and hopefully improve your understanding, never give in to your anger, that will only make it worse for yourself and us. *And if an edit has been changed, not removed, think of it as an improvement. *Any inappropriate and hurtful comments and content in message walls, articles and talk pages will be removed. *It is also very rude to completely ignore someone trying to get your attention on your message wall, so be sure to check it every once in a while and leave replies. *Sometimes if you're new, it may be best not to do the exact change to several articles. You can do just a few, then wait to see if the admins will ethier undo or improve. Cause sometimes, if it's not good enough, it can be really annoying to undo a lot. Categories *All categories must be in alphabetical order. *Editors should suggest new categories to admins and get their permission before adding new ones. *Do not just add several articles to a new category without permission. Images *Episodes: All main episode and movies images should be ones that show the situation of the mystery and be sure to add the title card if possible. *Characters: Expression matters for character images, head to toe images aren't allowed. *They must be in good quality as much as possible. *It is ok to add images along the synopsis. *Only the main members of the original Mystery Inc. have their own character galleries. *Locations are only for articles with several areas that don't have their own such as Funland. *Any image that's not in an infobox must be on the left or right. *If the image has a Cartoon Network or Boomerang logo it's ok. *Every culprit article must have an image where he or she is unmasked or captured. *Any image must have a name specific to what the image is about, not keeping the vicsnap title it came with when taking it. *Admins can change the name of or delete any image. Videos *The only videos allowed are movie trailers. Other *Admins can protect articles from vandalism and delete articles, if anyone wants to put something on a blocked article, don't hesitate to ask. *Only the cream of the crop can become admins, those who understand the rules and work hard. *Even if you're banned you can still send messages at the message wall if the admins allow it. Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Policy